Músicas
__TOC__ Alguns links de cantores ou bandas redirecionam para a wikipédia em português, outros para a americana. Músicas Tocadas {| border=1 style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaaaaa solid; border-collapse: collapse;" |- align=center bgcolor=#e4e4e4 | # || Noma da Música || Artista || Episódio que apareceu || Fonte |- align=left | 1 || Leavin' On Your Mind || Patsy Cline || Tabula Rasa || Rádio na caminhonete de Ray Mullen |- | 2 || Wash Away || Joe Purdy || Tabula Rasa || CD player de Hurley |- | 3 || Are You Sure? || Willie Nelson || House of the Rising Sun || CD player de Hurley |- | 4 || You All Everybody || Drive Shaft || The Moth || Cantada num show |- | 5 || I Shall Not Walk Alone || The Blind Boys of Alabama || Confidence Man || |- | 6 || La Mer || Charles Trenet || Whatever the Case May Be || Cantada por Shannon |- | 7 || Delicate || Damien Rice || ...In Translation || CD player de Hurley |- | 8 || I Got You (I Feel Good) || James Brown || The Greater Good || Cantada por Hurley |- | 9 || Redemption Song || Bob Marley || Exodus: Part 2 || Cantanda por Sawyer |- | 10 || Make Your Own Kind of Music || 'Mama' Cass Elliot || Man of Science, Man of Faith, Adrift || No Tocador de discos da escotilha |- | 11 || My Conversation || Slim Smith || Everybody Hates Hugo || No Tocador de discos da escotilha |- | 12 || Easy Money || Billy Joel || Everybody Hates Hugo || |- | 13 || Up on the Roof || The Drifters || Everybody Hates Hugo || No Tocador de discos da escotilha |- | 14 || Stay (Wasting Time) || Dave Matthews Band || Abandoned || Apartamento de Shannon |- | 15 || Outside || Staind || Collision || |- | 16 || Walking After Midnight || Patsy Cline || What Kate Did, Two for the Road || Rádio no carro de Christian Shephard, no Tocador de discos da escotilha |- | 17 || The End of the World || Skeeter Davis || What Kate Did || |- | 18 || He's Evil || The Kinks || The 23rd Psalm, Fire ± Water || Cantada por Charlie (23rd Psalm) |- | 19 || Fall on Me || Pousette-Dart Band || The Hunting Party || |- | 20 || Papa Loves Mambo || Perry Como || Fire + Water || |- | 21 || Coconut || Nilsson || The Long Con || Cantada por Hurley |- | 22 || Moonlight Serenade || Glenn Miller || The Long Con, A Tale of Two Cities || Rádio do carro de Jack |- | 23 || Catch a Falling Star || Perry Como || Maternity Leave || No brinquedo do berço de Aaron |- | 24 || Pushin' Too Hard || The Seeds || The Whole Truth || |- | 25 || Compared to What || Les McCann & Eddie Harris || Lockdown || |- | 26 || These Arms of Mine || Otis Redding || S.O.S. || Rádio do carro de Rose, no Tocador de discos da escotilha |- | 27 || Hard Way || Kasey Chambers || Two for the Road || |- | 28 || Voi che sapete || W.A. Mozart || Live Together, Die Alone || Tocador de música do barco The Elizabeth |- | 29 || Chains and Things || B.B. King || Live Together, Die Alone || No Tocador de discos da escotilha |- | 30 || The Land of The Two Rivers (Old Iraqi Nat. Anthem) || Shafiq Alkamali || Live Together, Die Alone || Cantada por Kelvin |- | 31 || Downtown || Petula Clark || A Tale of Two Cities || CD player de Juliet |- | 32 || The Thunderer || John Philip Sousa || A Tale of Two Cities (a episódios futuros) || Música de recompensa do biscoito de peixe de Sawyer |- | 33 || I Feel Like Going Home || Muddy Waters || Further Instructions || Tocando na caminhonete de Locke |- | 34 || Eko Lagos || Femi Kuti || The Cost of Living || Durante o negócio sujo de Eko sobre as vacinas em um bar na Nigéria |- | 35 || I Wonder || Brenda Lee || The Cost of Living || Tocada por auto falantes no funeral de Colleen |- | 36 || Slowly || Ann-Margret || I Do || Quarto de hotel de Kate |- | 37 || Wedding March || Felix Mendelssohn || I Do || Casamento de Kate |- | 38 || Building a Mystery || Sarah McLachlan || || Quarto de Desmond |- | 39 || Wonderwall || Oasis || || Cantada por Charlie na rua |- | 40 || Show Me the Way to Go Home || Irving King || || Cantada por Sawyer na canoa |- | 41 || Shambala || Three Dog Night || e || Tocada no rádio da kombi e também no carro do pai de Hurley no começo do episódio. No aniversário de Ben, seu pai, Roger, dirigia a Kombi encontrada posteriormente por Hurley, quando parou a fita para conversarem e tomarem uma cerveja. |- | 42 || Rump Shaker || Wreckx-N-Effect || || Nikki faz strip-tease enquanto essa música é tocada, em seu flashback |- | 43 || Addio del passato de || || || Escutada na cena de flashback com Juliet e Goodwin na cama. |- | 44 || Downtown de || || Juliet ouve a música num CD, essa cena é reprise de [[A Tale of Two Cities |- | 45 || The Celtic Song || Glen Daly || || Desmond canta essa música enquando bebe |- | 46 || Colonel Bogey March || Lieutenant F. J. Ricketts || || Hurley, Charlie, Desmond, e Jin assoviam essa música durante a caminhada. Essa música é mais conhecida por causa do filme Bridge on the River Kwai. |- | 47 || Carrie Ann || The Hollies || || Tocada no fundo quando Charlie, criança, pula na piscina e seu pai o ajuda a nadar. |- | 48 || Scentless Apprentice || || || Tocada no carro de Jack quando ele vai para o funeral de alguém. A música foi escutada em 5 de Abril de 2007, o décimo terceiro aniverário de morte de Kurt Cobain. |- | 49 || Good Vibrations || || || Tocando "Good Vibrations" no teclado da estação O Espelho, Charlie consegue desbloquear as transmissões. Bonnie conta que o código é esta música. |-} Internacional As músicas tocadas nas transmissões internacionais de Lost algumas vezes são diferentes da original. Veja Também *Michael Giacchino *Tocador de Discos LP *CD player de Hurley *Geronimo Jackson Category:MúsicasM